


Hot Pants

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam looking at Ronan a little too much, Kissing, M/M, Ronan looking at ADam a little too much, Tight Pants, Touching, a little smut, black jeans, lots of complaining, lots of fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to Cabeswater, Ronan (because he is terrible at flirting) accidentally pushes Adam into a stream. They go back to Monmouth to clean up/warm up and while Adam’s clothes are drying, Ronan lends him a pair of jeans -his jeans - his tight jeans. Oh my! They really are rather tight. This might not have been all that well thought out on Ronan’s part. Who knew Adam had such great gams????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pants

“These pants!” Adam hissed.

“What was that Parrish?”

Adam grumbled and struggled to get Ronan’s dark jeans up and over his thighs.  He always assumed that Ronan would be thicker than him because he was taller, and well…more muscled in the general chest area.  Not that he’s noticed.  But these damn pants would just _not_ come up over his legs. 

Did Ronan really wear his pants this tight?  He _had_ noticed that Ronan’s pants looked like they’d cost more than his car, and sure, they clung to his long legs in a generally appealing way, but Christ!

Adam grunted and pulled until finally managing to get them over his butt and buttoned quite easily low on his hips.

“The fuck is taking so long?” Ronan hollered from outside his bedroom door.

Adam opened the door to grimace at Ronan.

“You’re pants are too tight.”

Adam watched, somewhat uncomfortably as Ronan’s eyes swept over him, and then lingered a little too long at the snuggest parts of his thighs.

“I just figured you were bigger than me.”  Adam kind of mumbled, shifting on his feet a little awkwardly, before pulling himself together and striding past Ronan to play an impromptu game of pool.  He just really wanted to play a game; that was all.

“Ummm.”  Ronan said.  Followed by “Keep em.”

“I’m not keeping your jeans Ronan.”  Adam said as he rubbed his palms self consciously over the tight black fabric.  “They don’t even fit right.”

The air in the room suddenly felt a little too heavy.  Adam thought on why that was happening more and more whenever he and Ronan were alone.  He watched casually as Ronan walked to the fridge, and noted how carful Ronan was to not look back at him as he grabbed a cold beer. 

“Want one?”  Ronan called, his head still inside the door.

“Nah.”

“I did knock you into that stream.  I kind of owe you.”

“Yeah, which is why I am wearing your hipster jeans to begin with, but as soon as mine dry, I’ll be fine.  It’s fine.”

 

 

The memory of being with Ronan, not an hour earlier flashes through Adam’s mind.  They were walking in Cabeswater, Adam working, Ronan distracting him as usual, but this time Lynch was actually talking for once.  It was nice.

As he and Ronan walked along the stream Adam couldn’t help but fall into the way Ronan spoke about his little brother.  Something was happening, or had happened with Matthew that Ronan found particularly endearing, and he spoke about the whole thing like Adam imagined a doting father would.  It was sweet.  Unfortunately, Ronan’s candor made it hard for Adam to actually pay attention to the words of the story.  Cabeswater was humming pleasantly, a natural accompaniment to the singing stream, and the way the sun set off Ronan’s pale skin made him look more boyish than Adam had ever seen him.

“What the fuck Parrish?”

That snapped Adam out of it.

“Uh…what?”  Adam asked, realizing that he was staring.

“Why are you grinning at me like that?  Your mouth is all crooked.  You look like an idiot.”

Adam was so relaxed.  So glad to be here with his friend, that the truth slipped out.

“You just look really cute.”

Ronan’s face turned beet red in an instant, and Adam couldn’t help but laugh at his look of mortification.

When Adam laughed, Ronan’s blush quickly turned from embarrassment to anger.

“Your face!” Adam snickered.

So, of course, Ronan pushed him.  His arm muscles really were impressive, and Adam wasn’t prepared for it the force of it, so he fell – right into the stream.  The cold as fuck – deeper than it looked stream.

Ronan looked nervous for about a second as Adam stood up in the middle of the water, holding his arms out from his body like a scarecrow, gasping from the cold.  Then Ronan started laughing. 

Furious, Adam picked up a stone from the bed and threw it at Ronan who quickly dodged out of the way, avoiding the strike.

“What the Fuck Lynch!  It’s freezing!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t manage to stay on your own two feet!  Shit man!

I do like the wet T-Shirt thing you got going on though.”

Now it was Adam’s turn to turn red, though he couldn’t be sure if it was from Ronan’s comment, being so angry, or the cold.  To be fair there was a lot going on.

Ronan reached out a hand and helped pull Adam up back onto the bank.  His lips were starting to turn blue.

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”  Ronan said, but then strode quickly ahead, not able to look at Adam any longer.

When they reached the BMW, Ronan turned the heat up all way and Adam managed to keep the shivering down to a minimum.  He took a hot shower at Monmouth, and put his clothes in the dryer.

Ronan told him he could borrow something while he waited; though, Adam had assumed it would be a much larger something.

 

 

“How long does your dryer take?”

“Not too long….less than an hour.”

“Okay.”

Ronan sipped his beer and pulled out another stick.

“Want to set em up?”  He asked Adam.

Adam set his stick down and started setting up the balls.  He really wasn’t too bad at the game.  It was all simple angles to him, and he liked the logistical side of it.  Blue was somehow still the best, always telling Adam that he “over thought” it, but he didn’t think being second best out of the group was so bad.

Ronan was terrible.  He had the look of a pool player; someone you’d find in a bar swindling even scarier men out of their pocket money, but Ronan didn’t have the patience for it.  Ronan, Noah and Gansey, and even sometimes Blue would place bets on their games, but Adam never would; he knew he could beat them, and didn’t like the idea of having to take their money.  And on the off chance they did win, he didn’t have anything he could afford to lose.

Adam appreciated that Ronan didn’t suggest it.

Ronan took a shot.  A bad one.

“So where did you get those quads man?”

“What?”  Adam asked as he lined up a shot that sunk him two balls.

“You’re legs.  I thought my pants would fit you fine.  You’re arms aren’t that big.”

“Gee.  Thanks.”  Adam said, letting the sarcasm roll off his tongue like acid.

Ronan rolled his eyes.  “I mean…I – I can give you a pair of Gansey’s if you want?  He wears them a little baggier….not as much as yours -  but more.”

“I don’t wear my pants baggy Lynch, they just relax - over time.”  Adam didn’t want to say that he doesn’t remember the last pair of new pants he’d gotten.  The ones that were in the dryer now were probably already years old when he purchased them second hand last year.

“And I think wearing Gansey’s pants would be even more of an embarrassment.  I don’t think I can pull off salmon chinos.”

Ronan laughed.

“Though, anything might be better than these at this point.  How do you even walk in these things?”

“Hey – they fit me great man.”

Adam huffed as he took another shot, sinking another two balls.

Ronan shook his head; not annoyed at loosing so spectacularly, but like he expected it all along.

As Ronan took his turn, Adam leaned against the table.

“I guess…maybe my legs have gotten a little bigger.  I’ve been working more now, since helping Cabeswater out.  Digging.  Moving rocks and stuff.  I guess that could be it.”

Ronan nodded, but it didn’t look like he wanted to comment any further.  In fact he looked a little uncomfortable. 

Adam realized with a dirty little thrill that he liked being able to throw Ronan off his center.  He didn’t know a single other person who could do that.  It wasn’t that he wanted to see Ronan hurting, but something about Ronan’s posture and the pink creeping up his neck, and the way he kept sipping at his beer avoiding Adam’s eyes, made him want to see how much further he could take this.  There was a little bit of power here.  There was no harm in chasing a good feeling right?  And for a boy who never felt like he had any power (any control), being able to effect someone like Ronan –well – it made him a little dizzy with the possibilities.

The shirt Ronan gave Adam to wear was too large.  Ronan did have much broader shoulders than him, but that was okay.  The jeans seemed to be doing enough to Ronan all on their own. 

Adam wasn’t blind.  And he saw the way Ronan sometimes looked at him, and if he was being honest with himself, often enjoyed watching Ronan as well.  Sometimes when he was alone in his room at night, during the few instances when Ronan actually stayed at his own place, Adam would imagine what would happen if he reached out and touched Ronan when he chose to sleep next to him. He never let himself think it while Ronan slept over though…he didn’t like the idea of flirting with temptation, and he wasn’t really ever sure if Ronan _was_ interested, or if he was just being vain and imagining it.  But Adam had always been good at reading people secrets, and right now, watching as Ronan gripped his beer bottle just a little too tight, Adam was pretty sure he knew what Ronan’s secret was.

He walked by as Ronan lined up his shot, hip checking him.

Ronan stood up straighter.  “Dude!  What the fuck?”

Adam just smiled at him.  “Not like you can make that shot anyway.”

Ronan’s eyebrow went up. “Want to bet?” 

And there it was, Ronan’s natural instinct to always raise the stakes.

 _Good,_ Adam thought.

“Yeah.  Ok.”

“What?”  Ronan asked.  Looking for a moment like he wasn’t sure what they were talking about.

“Yeah, I want to bet.” Adam insisted.

“Okay Parrish.  What do you want to lose?”

There were a million things Adam wanted to say - wished he could say…but even now, with the two of them toeing this line, he couldn’t bring himself to be _that_ forward.  He would need some sort of concrete hint from Ronan; something to tell him he wasn’t reading him wrong.  He was almost sure he wasn’t, but then, Ronan was one of his closest friends, and he didn’t want to risk that friendship on anything less than 100%. 

So, he just nudged the line a little more.

“What do _you_ want me to lose?”

Ronan choked on his beer a little, but then a tight grin snaked its way across his face.

“Me?”

“Yeah you?”

“Okay Parrish.  If I make this shot….you have to” Ronan pretended to scratch at the stubble on his chin while he debated – or stalled. “You have to take off that ridiculous shirt.  It’s kind of embarrassing for you.  You’re swimming in it.”

Adam smirked, but said “Strip pool?  Really Ronan?”  But he nodded and then added. “If I were you, I’d be more worried about these pants.”

Ronan laughed, and then took his shot.  He missed.  No surprise there.  He usually missed, and it looked to Adam like Ronan was even a little relived about not getting the shot.

Adam huffed, annoyed.

“Now what do I get if I make my shot?”  He asked, walking around the table to line up.

“You always make your shot.”  Ronan said looking a little more nervous now.  “What do you want?”

Adam thought about it.  It was an easy shot he had lined up.  He would make it.  There was no doubt there, but the question became what would he ask of Ronan.  Would he make him show his hand first, or would Adam make the leap for them both?  He wasn’t sure which sounded worse.

“Let’s see if I make it first.”

“But then you won’t know if I’ll agree to it or not.”

“You’re right.  I don’t know that.”

Adam took the shot.  He made it.  He looked at Ronan who was still staring down at the pocket where Adam sunk his shot.

“Okay Lynch.”  Adam says.

“Okay Parrish.  What do you want?”

“Do you want me to take my shirt off?”

“What?”  Ronan asked, looking unsure.

“I want you to tell me if you really wanted me to take my shirt off, or if you were just playing.”

“I….”

“Listen…”Adam continued, leaning against the pool table to look Ronan in the face.  “You’re my friend.  No matter what, you’ll be my friend, but I can’t tell for sure if that’s _all_ you want.”

Ronan watched Adam.  He studied his face, watching for the joke or the insult.

Adam went to shove his hands in his pockets, but before he could complete the gesture, Ronan stepped forward and brushed his hands away.  He took the hem of his t-shirt between his finger and pulled lightly.  Ronan didn’t move to take it off, but he was answering Adam in the best way he could.  Adam reached for the oversized shirt and pulled it over his head without a word. 

Ronan sucked in a quick breath.  He had seen Adam shirtless before, but now – well, they were just so close.  There was intent behind the action now.  Ronan’s eyes went dark, and he leaned forward, crowding Adam against the table, one of Ronan’s legs, making their way between Adam’s knees. 

Adam closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss.  He couldn’t breathe.  Every cell in his body was tense with anticipation.

He waited, but then he heard a thunk.  He opened his eyes.  Ronan was looking at the table again.  Adam followed his line of sight, and watched as Ronan dragged another ball into the pocket with his hand.

“Okay.  I finally got one in.  My turn.”

Adam nodded.  "Sure."

“Now, what do you want Adam?”  Ronan asked, sounding so sincere it made Adam’s legs tingle.

So Adam answered him by reaching out.  He took Ronan gently by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Ronan sighed against his mouth, and settled in.  Both hands braced on the table, bracketing Adam.

Ronan pulled away after a moment longer.

“What are we doing?”

His voice sounded too quiet, too strange.

“I don’t know.” Adam admitted.  “Do you want to stop?”

“Fuck no.”  Ronan answered and this time when they kissed Ronan open his mouth, letting Adam in. 

As Adam’s tongue and lips tasted Ronan’s lips, Ronan brought his hands up to Adam’s hair, eliciting a gasp from Adam.

Adam pulled Ronan even closer, wanting to feel all of him, wanting to feel their bodies’ line up. 

It didn’t help matters that Ronan was already pretty much between Adam’s legs, and Adam pulled so tightly and Ronan pushed so hard that the pool table started to scrape backwards over the concrete floor.  It screeched loudly as it moved.

 _“Fuck._ ”  Ronan hissed.

“mm hmm”  agreed Adam as he tried to bring Ronan’s mouth back down to his.

“Adam.  Chill out.  Hold on a second.”

That snapped Adam out of it.  He could feel the bulge in Ronan’s pants pressing up against his hip, and while he wasn’t sure before now how that would make him feel, he was now sure that it absolutely drove him crazy.   But Ronan looked unsure.

“What?  What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me?  This!  This is what’s wrong!”

“Umm, what?”  Adam asked, as he pushed Ronan away. A little too hard it seemed because Ronan stumbled back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Adam...” Ronan looked pained.  He obviously didn’t want to say what he needed to say. “I just don’t think….”

“What Lynch?  Spit it out!”  Adam could feel himself getting angry.  Was this the part where Ronan told him he wasn’t good enough?  That Adam couldn’t really be anything to someone like Ronan Lynch.  Of course Adam had been fooling himself.

“You’re with Blue!”  Ronan yelled in a half strangled voice.

“What?”  Adam asked again, dumbfounded.  All the tension in his shoulders relaxed and he couldn’t help the surprised laughter that erupted from him now.

“Are you fucking kidding me Parrish?  This isn’t fucking funny!”

“Oh, sorry.  But it is.  It really, really is.”

Ronan looked like he was going to hit something, possibly him, so Adam held his hands up and tried to speak without smiling too big.

“Ronan – you really are shit at reading people aren’t you?  Blue and I – we haven’t – we never…..we’re _not_ together.  We haven’t been - for a really long time.  She’s totally in love with Gansey.  Can’t you tell?  I mean, he seems to be into her too, but I think he thinks he’s hiding it.  You don’t watch the way they are around each other?”

Ronan ducked his head.  “I’m usually watching you.”  He all but whispered.

Adam stepped forward.  “I know.  I see that too.”

Ronan looked up to scowl at Adam, eyes narrowed into slits.  He didn’t think this was all that funny.

“It’s good.  I like it.  I look at you too.” Adam said, hoping to get back to the kissing.

Ronan went to reach out then, but dropped his hands in an aborted movement.

Adam picked them up.

“Is that your only problem?  That you thought I was dating Blue?”

Ronan considered.  “That, and….”

“And….?” Adam prompted.

“Well - you’re straight Adam.  Right?  Until about 5 minutes ago, I thought you were straight.  I didn’t think this would ever….”  Ronan shrugged. 

“I don’t know what I am.  I know I like you.  I really like kissing you.  I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Really?”  Ronan asked, the sarcasm not piled on thick enough to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

Adam pulled Ronan closer again, and this time Ronan let him.  This time Ronan melted into Adam like he was his only comfort in the world.  Adam didn’t go straight for his lips this time; instead he worked a couple kisses into Ronan’s neck, letting himself enjoy the way Ronan leaned into them.  Adam placed one hand at the small of Ronan’s back to hold him gently in place, and felt the way Ronan’s weight seemed to droop a little. He moved to his mouth again and wasted no time in tasting him.  Ronan really was something to savor.  Even more now, Adam felt like Ronan was a gift.

“Adam.” Ronan moaned.

“Adam.”  A little firmer this time, pushing at Adam's arms again.  “Is this what you want?  You have to tell me for real, okay?  Is this for real?”

Adam pulled back to look at Ronan’s knitted brow.  His lips were so pink, bitten and beautiful.  He already wanted to be kissing them again.

“Are you asking me if I want this right now?”  Adam pushed up against Ronan, so that he would be sure to feel just how much Adam was wanting him.  The pants were actually getting a little painful; _way_ too tight now.  Ronan grunted at the contact and pulled back a little. 

“No.  I mean, yes.  That too, but – you said…You said you _liked_ me.”

Adam nodded. He did say that.

“WELL?” Ronan yelled.  Clearly having to talk so much about feelings was starting to piss him off.

“Did you mean it?”he asked, looking as dangerous as ever.

“Yeah.”  Adam said simply.  “I did.”

All the steam seemed to leave Ronan in an instant.

“So?  What then?  I’m trying to wrap my brain around this, but….”

“But what?  I like you.  Do you like me?”

Ronan just started at him; shooting daggers with precision.

Adam raised his eyebrows at him, not willing to forgo a verbal answer.

“You know I do.”  Ronan gritted out slowly, like every word cost him something. 

Adam smiled.  Glad to have finally heard it for himself. 

“Then what’s to figure out?  This should be the simple part.”

“I just – I don’t see how this can be simple.”

Even as Ronan was trying to talk himself out of this, his thumb found its way to Adam's jaw.  He let it linger there, stroking lines back and forth. Unable to look away.

“Don’t you?”  Adam teased as he reached a hand between them to palm the bulge in Ronan’s pants.

“Shit, Adam!”

“What?”

“Stop it.”

“Okay.”  Adam meant it. He dropped his hands right away.  “If you don’t want to.  We won’t….I just thought….”

“For fucks sake Adam!  Of course I want to, but I just….I can’t believe you want to.”

“Ronan…”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

Ronan scoffed, and stood there awkwardly, straining against his designer jeans, and not allowing himself the pleasure of giving in to what he always wanted.

“Is it wrong?  I mean…for us…to be doing this?

“No.”  Adam said firmly.

“Are you sure?”  Ronan asked.  He would always believe Adam. 

“Yes.” Adam insisted.  Somehow having Ronan being the one freaking out, made him oddly calm.  It also solidified in his mind just how sure he really was.  His words all felt true, because they were.

“Let me prove it.”

Adam dug in his heel and turned them around so that it was now Ronan who was backed against the table.  He grabbed at Ronan’s shirt, and as their eyes locked a quick silent exchange passed between them.  Ronan helped Adam lift his shirt over his head.   And now when Adam pressed in, he could feel the heat of Ronan’s skin, and the frantic beat of his heat. 

God this was better.  So, so much better.

Adam kissed Ronan again, placing both his hands on his shoulders, kneading the muscles there before trailing his fingers down his arms, and then to his stomach.  Ronan’s abs twitched under the contact, and hell, Adam wanted to touch and kiss all of him. 

Adam brought his mouth from Ronan’s lips, and kissed down his collarbone and pecs, while his fingers reached for the button of Ronan’s pants.  Ronan tensed, but he didn’t stop Adam; just ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, his breath coming in deep puffs.

Adam unzipped Ronan’s jeans, and while there was a small part of him that was nervous about this, the majority of his brain was clamoring for him to hurry up.  To see it.  To feel it.

Adam had the crazy idea to drop to his knees, but Ronan must have sensed the thought because he clutched at Adam’s shoulders.  Ronan looked wrecked and anxious and totally overwhelmed by lust.  Adam could understand the feeling.

Ronan should his head.  “Not yet.  Fuck Adam, that’s…oh my god.  But, I just…” he shook his head a little. 

Adam nodded.  He understood.

“Can I just?” He reached his hand into Ronan’s now unzipped pants, and palmed him over his underwear. 

It was so hot there.  Ronan was like his own personal furnace, and the fact that he felt like fucking steel under his hand just made Adam even more crazy.

Ronan closed his eyes, and let himself enjoy the feeling of Adam touching him.  Taking this as permission Adam pushed Ronan’s jeans down a little further, just under his ass, and freed him from the underwear that was barely covering him at this point away.

Adam didn’t know where to look.  He didn’t know what was hotter.  The way Ronan’s face looked right then, or the way his hand looked wrapped around Ronan’s dick.

Adam whimpered.  It was an embarrassing noise, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  He was going wild with lust, and wanted nothing more than to lean down and take Ronan into his mouth, but Ronan wasn’t ready for that yet, and really, he was so grateful even for this. 

Shamelessly he ground into Ronan as he worked him, his hips bucking into Ronan thigh with each stroke of his hand, so that it was almost, almost like they were fucking.  Ronan groaned and hitched into Adam’s hand.  He was starting to move with him now, and Adam loved that he could make Ronan lose control.

But Adam just couldn’t get the right angle.  Those damn pants!  He could barely spread his legs apart, and he needed more space to _feel_.  The zipper was now pressing mercilessly into him.

“Fuck these fucking pants!”  Adam huffed, as he tried to adjust himself, without breaking his stride.

Ronan’s eyes opened, and it looked like he was coming out of some sort of trance.  His eyes followed the motion to where Adam was struggling with his own hard on, confined in the jeans, when Ronan finally came back to his senses.  He hit Adam’s hands away.

“Let me.”

Adam gasped with relief, when Ronan unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped.

“FUCK.  Adam!”

“Sorry.”  Adam conceded.  His dick sprang right out of the pants to hover between them.

“My underwear was wet.”  He said meekly.  What he meant to say was that he was sorry he was walking around commando in Ronan’s jeans, but hadn’t wanted to ask to borrow a pair of underwear too.

But Ronan didn’t seem to care at all.  In fact, his eyes, sort of glazed over in a way that made Adam’s stomach churn.  In his nervousness he had stopped stroking Ronan, and the reality that they were both standing there, facing each other with their dicks out was starting to get a little weird.

“It’s fucking gorgeous.”  Ronan licked his lips.

Adam’s heart somehow starting beating even harder.

“Uhhh.”  Was all he could manage.

In hushed tones Ronan said, “You’re so hard right now.” 

“Yeah, well…don’t embarrass me.”  Adam pled.

“Sorry.  Just – It’s nice.  Prettier than I thought…”  He stopped completely.

“Ronan.  Please.”  Adam said as he took Ronan again in his hand.  He needed Ronan to touch him.  He felt like his blood was boiling and he needed to be touched. 

He’d never needed anything so desperately in his life.

“Let me try something.”  Ronan said, hot into Adam’s ear. 

The added sensation made Adam whimper.

“Anything.  Whatever you want.”

Ronan smiled and bit lightly at Adam’s ear, the sharpness making Adam cry out a little.

Ronan took Adam’s hand off of him, and angled Adam directly in front of him, then pulled him close.

Adam looked down.  There they were, both hard and needy and waiting.   Adam wasn’t sure what would happen next, but then Ronan took them both in his larger hand.  Adam pushed into him even further, so Ronan’s hand could barely move in the space between them.  But the feeling of Ronan’s body pressed against his, and the way his hand moved, and _Shit_ the fact that he could feel every ridge of Ronan’s dick on his own was unraveling him.

He kissed him.  His tongue diving into his mouth, doing all the things he wished he was doing somewhere else.  Ronan was just as desperate.  Their faces mashed together, moaning and trying to breathe, both fucking into Ronan’s hand. 

“Ronan.”  Adam groaned.  “I’m gunna…don’t stop…I’m so…”

Ronan bit Adam’s lip then, hard, and hitched his hips up, grinding them together again.

Adam lost his breath.  His words got caught somewhere in his throat and he came so hard he struggled to stay upright.

Ronan moaned into his mouth when he felt Adam spill over his hand, covering his fingers and dick. 

That was all it took to send Ronan over the edge as well.  His hips stuttering and jerking as he lost himself into his own orgasm.  Adam wrapped his arms around him, pressing soft kisses to his neck until Ronan finally stilled.

“Holy fucking Shit.” Ronan said as he slumped to the floor.

“Yeah.  Ditto.”  Adam said, and started to walk backwards.

“Where are you going?”  Ronan asked.

“To the bathroom.  I’m a mess and I can’t exactly pull your pants up over this without – well, messing them up”

Ronan laughed. 

“Fuck man.  Hell!  I couldn’t care less about those pants right now.  Chuck em.  I don’t care.”

Adam smiled, because Ronan just looked totally and completely relaxed and happy.

“I think I’ll just wash off real fast.  _Again_.”

Ronan smirked.

“You know,” Adam continued.  “You’re kind of a mess too.  You could…come in with me?”

Ronan raised a questioning eyebrow at Adam, but then glancing down at his own state of soiled undress.  He nodded.

“Yeah.  Sure, okay.  I guess I could throw these in the wash too.”

Adam turned the shower on, and cursed as he tried to peel himself out of Ronan’s jeans.

When he finally got them down and off, and stood up to get in the shower, he looked and Ronan was staring at him.

“I know I shouldn’t be embarrassed, after -well….but it feels weird to be naked in front of you.”

“Yeah….a little.” Ronan admitted.

“Well – don’t just stand there.  You next!”

Ronan cursed a little under his breath, but then moved to take off his own pants.

Adam jumped in the shower, to give him some semblance of privacy, but in no time at all, Ronan was scooching in behind him. 

“Hey.”  He said.

“Hey.” Adam said back.

“That was…That was something.”

Adam couldn’t help laughing a little.  “Yeah, it was definitely, _something.”_

“A good something?”  Ronan asked.

Adam laughed again as he reached for the soap past Ronan.  Ronan squeezed himself closer to the wall, to give Adam room.  Adam just shook his head.  Seeing Ronan trying to make himself smaller was a little hilarious.  It was like watching a rhinoceros try to hide behind a fern.

“Why are you acting so insecure about this?  I’ve never seen you act this way.  Ever.  About anything.”

“You’re not _anything.” R_ onan growled, a little irritated at being teased.

“And neither are you, but didn’t you sort of see this coming?  I mean, I did.”

“Really?” Ronan asked.  “No, Parrish, I didn’t ever see this coming.”

Adam reached out for him then.  Kissed him on the chin.

“Well, I’m glad it did.  And I don’t see that changing either, so…”

Adam reached around Ronan and grabbed his ass, and was happy at the shocked expression on Ronan’s face.

Adam smiled and turned around to wash his face in the spray.  He flinched when Ronan pinched his hip, not gently.

“So, are we like dating now or something?  Or are you just-  I don’t know…looking to hook up?”

“What?”  Adam asked, surprised at Ronan’s need to suddenly verbalize everything.

Ronan just stared him down, unflinching.

“What. do. we. do. now?”

“I don’t know.”  Adam admitted honestly.  He washed himself, feeling a little self-conscious again as Ronan’s gaze drifted down to watch as Adam cleaned between his legs.

“You really do have great legs.”

Adam blushed.  “Thanks.  You have great everything.”

Ronan shrugged.  “Yeah, I know.”

Adam went to hit Ronan, but Ronan caught his arm and pulled him in closer.  Adam’s heart rate jacked up immediately.  Ronan was only marginally taller than him, but somehow being this close to him in the shower, naked, didn’t make Ronan seem less intimidating, it made him more so.

“What do we do now?”  He asked again more firmly.

“What do you want?”  Adam asked.

“I want to take you on a date.”

Adam laughed.  He thought Ronan was joking.  He had to be joking.

“Umm what?  Like, a _date_ date?”

“Don’t fucking laugh.”  Ronan said.  “I’m serious.”  And he looked serious.  “If we’re hooking up, which (Ronan took a moment to grab at Adam’s already stiffening cock) it looks like you want to keep doing that, I want it to be real…not just sex.  I won’t do it any other way.”

“ _Oookayy?”_   Adam said.  “What would a date with Ronan Lynch entail?”

At this Ronan looked stumped.

“Um…a movie?  We could drive out to the nicer theatre?  Make it a night?  If not dinner, then at least a shit ton of theatre food.”

At that Adam looked a little wilted.

“I’m paying.”  Ronan amended.  “If it’s a date, those are the rules right?  I mean, those ARE the socially accepted rules.”

“Why am I the chick then?”  Adam asked.

“You’re not the chick!  You’re just the one without any cash; so if one of us _has_ to pay, it makes sense that it should be me.”

“How about I buy my own ticket to the movie, and this ONE TIME I let you buy food.  We’ll figure out the rest later.”

“A _Shit Ton_ of food Parrish.  I mean it.”

“Yeah okay.  I got it.”

“So…okay then?” Ronan asked, daring to look a little happy about it.  Adam watched his smile, a twisted vine snaking from one side of his face to the other.

“Yeah.” Adam couldn't help smiling too.  “Okay.”

“Are you my boyfriend now?”

Adam laughed again.  He couldn’t help it.  _Unsure Ronan_ was not something he was used to.

“Are you asking me?”

Ronan looked thrown again.  Like he couldn’t quite manage the words.  Adam leaned in, took in the graceful strength of Ronan’s body, thought about his beautiful and complicated mind, thought about all the times he was patient with Adam…even tonight how he asked time after time, making sure this was what Adam wanted.

“Ronan?”  Adam reached up, his hand sliding to the back on Ronan’s neck.  “Will you go out with me this Friday night?  I work till 9 but…”

“Yeah.” Ronan smiled.  “Sure.”

“Okay. Good.”  Adam kissed him on the lips.  “Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?”  Adam smirked against his lips, knowing that this was what Ronan needed.  This was the assurance he would need.

“Yeah.  Sure.”  Ronan shrugged.

Adam crowded Ronan against the shower tile, thinking that there couldn’t be a better feeling in the world than hot water and hot Ronan all at once pressing against him.

Ronan bent his head, to nip at Adam’s neck.

Just then there was a slam.  Adam and Ronan both snapped their heads up.  They had completely forgotten about Gansey.

 

“Ronan!  Is Adam here?  His car is out-front?  Heellooo?  Jane is here, we were thinking about all going to Nino’s!  Hello?”

They could hear Gansey stomping around the apartment, before he stoped at the sound of Blue’s voice.

“Umm…Gansey.  I think we should go.” They heard Blue say.

“No, their cars are both here, surely.... ”

But Blue cut him off.  “I think they might be busy, with…. _other_ things.”

Ronan and Adam looked at each other, both remembering their shirts that they left thrown over the pool table.  Ronan’s beer half finished, the game left unattended.

Ronan briefly imagined Blue holding out the two shirts in front of her like they were diseased.

“Oh.  Ummm.”  Gansey stuttered.  Then a little too loudly, and a little too stilted:

“YOU’RE RIGHT JANE.  WHY DON’T WE JUST MEET THEM THERE?  LET’S GO.  EITHER WAY, WE’LL BE GONE FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER HOUR…NO RUSH OR ANYTHING.   Ow! Jane?!  What was that for?”

Then the door slamed shut.

Ronan and Adam just looked at each other dumbfounded.

Ronan eyes were wide and panicked.

Adam took a deep breath, then said,  “Well, I could eat.”  shrugging like they might as well get this over with.

“Yeah?”  Ronan asked.  That hopeful look back on his face. 

Adam noded.

“Alright looser.  Get dressed.  I’m buying my boyfriend some pizza.”


End file.
